It is well known that traditional advertising media such as newspapers, public radio and television has suffered a dramatic decrease in popularity and advertising effectiveness with the advent of the internet and mobile phone technology. Sponsors, therefore, are highly motivated to identify new methods of distributing advertisements in order to create effective brand awareness. As newer technologies such as mobile phones evolve into highly sophisticated two-way communication systems, such technologies can be leveraged to provide trackable advertising impressions and brand awareness by directly displaying advertisements and testimonials to potential customers.
Today, consumers can control which advertisements reach them more effectively than in the past. For example, newer technologies like digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to skip undesirable advertisements. Similarly satellite radio allows users to listen to music without commercials.
Consumers are increasingly connected to one another through social networking and spend a large percentage of their time interacting with their social network through their mobile phone and tablet devices.
With the declining ability to offer advertisements through traditional broadcast advertising media, this invention provides an advertising system that offers frequent and effective advertising to targeted audiences while immersing the consumers in a mobile social gaming experience.
This invention also provides a system in which recipients are drawn to physically interact with retail sponsors, visit store locations and encouraged to make purchases of products while immersed in the gaming experience.
This invention provides a gaming venue for an advertiser to offer an advertising campaign to one or more social communities.
Other advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure.